Guest or Interloper? You Decide
by Kage Reject
Summary: Read if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Guest or Interloper? You Decide**

For those who are reading this, I give my most greatest of apologies for making you believe this is another Fanfictional story which would find a great way to spend your time enjoying.

This _is_ a story, my story.

A story in which many of you lovely and very imaginative fanfiction writers, or readers, can relate to on an everyday basis in which you submit your story to this website with the hopes that people would enjoy it. Where you will get good feedback and even some bad ones, maybe even receive a few pointers here and there which would improve your writing techniques.

However, we all come across a person who seems to have no care in how their words would come out or how it would affect the writer's imaginative psyche. To not take into account that some people here are not novelist; some writers here are youngsters who wish to share their own imagination in where they created from certain characters in a movie, cartoon, or anime show. They do not care if they are purposely being rude, nasty, mean, and downright hurtful. All they care for is that the story does not meet their "High" standards; that we Fanfictional writers who sometimes make spelling or grammatical mistakes should be talked down upon like poor citizens being looked down upon by the higher class.

We receive feedback from two different people here in FanFiction dot net, though not knowing that we receive feedback from a third source. We have _Reviewers_ where we can see that we are receiving feedback from other Fanfiction writers with a pen-name in which we can click on their name and read their own work. Then we have _Guests_ in which we receive people who do not have FanFiction account that we could click on and see what kinds of work they do. They are just readers who enjoy reading different side stories of the shows and movies they love watching, that makes them happy and smile, maybe even squeal in delight.

And then we have the third kind of person who are _disguised_ to be Guests, the people who we have to put up with every day and try to ignore their acidic and biting words that makes us sometimes doubt our writing capabilities. The people that we wish to actually _have_ an account so we can verbally slap them for putting our work down like it was trash. People who shouldn't even be called Guests because allow me to define a _Guest_ , and even the FanFiction Team agrees in a very subtle way as they feel our struggle with these people.

 _Guest_ is defined to be as person who is invited to come in, a person who is wanted.

These people, these third type of feedback givers who are like rats are _not_ wanted. People, in which FanFiction has described them, are "individuals who either do not have a site account or are too lazy to sign in." So these people can be other FanFictional writers who wish to stay "Anonymous" so they don't get bitten in the ass from the bull they spew out onto our Review page.

These people are not _Guests_ , they are intruders, invaders, trespassers, _Interlopers_. A person who becomes involved in a place, or situation, where they are not wanted or considered not to belong. Overall, people who are _**NOT**_ wanted if they are going to act like little snakes in the grass and hiss pure unadulterated negativity about what we write.

Allow me to give a _recent_ example of what I mean

 _From Guest_

 _:wow. shittiest cliché storm i've seen in ages. let's see…_

 _-mary sue kagome_

 _-Inuyasha is, of course, evil and so is sango. just because you hate characters in question_

 _-sesshomaru is of course super loving_

 _-massive ooc all around_

 **Date:** October 16, 2015 2:47 AM from **New Ruler of the Southern Lands**

This is one, this one (angrily points), this one is what I mean and I can give a whole dang book on _comments_ like these that I have received and happily deleted while cackling in glee. Yes, I said _comment_ because this is not a review, it's a negative "I know everything" crap. A _REVIEW_ is to give helpful input in where you could have done better (saying it nicely and politely) with the story. How in the world am I supposed to make fixes with some bull like this!

 **ONE:** Get an account for I don't have to waste my time having to waste space in the Archives to write this and disappoint, also possibly anger, eager readers who want to read a _fanfiction_ story.

 **TWO:** A lot that is written here on FFN is from another fanfiction story they read and like and wanted to put their own twists into. So if you don't like it, why the heck are you here, because it's clear you don't have any advice that would help me or anyone else fix anything to _your highness's_ liking.

 **THREE:** I happen to like Inuyasha and Sango because they are badass and it would _be_ a _cliché_ if I wrote them the way they were. It would be boring, there would no variety, there would be _no story_ if I was _restricted_ to make them as they are. Also, it's "because you hate said characters."

 **FOUR:** Massive ooc all around. Variety, my Evil Interloper, variety.

 **FIVE:** I wrote this when I was in middle school, in a time where I was still working on my grammar and was _trying_ to sharpen my skills on here in FanFiction. All my stories on here are from when I was younger, so yeah, there will be grammar and spelling mistakes just to warn you if you decide to go after any of my other stories and bark at me.

So people like this, _Guest Reviews_ like **this,** are _**not**_ Guests _or_ Reviews. They are Interlopers who do not belong if they do not have advice that would help improve in what they see you are doing wrong.

I am not perfect, I make mistakes and don't notice them because I have a bad habit of not going back to read what I wrote. I do not have a Degree in English Literature, just the basic Degree from graduating High School and an Associate's Degree for Music.

I am not a novelist, I am not a perfectionist. I am a person who just likes to write FanFiction stories and not be attacked by the Grammar and Misspelling Police. I am a FanFiction writer who has no goals in publishing anything as I like to have fun with what I write. Until you have a PhD in English Literature or any kind of degree that gives you the right and brownie points to say crap like this, you are just puffing out air.

FanFiction Team, can we please have an Interloper Review option in which could automatically be put in the Junk and Delete.

For the Guest Reviewers who are actually Guests and give wonderful, amazing, heart-warming, and positive reviews. I love you and I hope to see many of your encouraging reviews on my Review Page.


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe (winks) got yah.

I have followed the Rules and Guidelines so there is nothing to report, you have been harassing _me,_ my dear Evil Interloper so I have the right to speak about harassing reviewers in _general._ You have not given me one iota of criticism that would help my work.

As for disabling Guests from reviewing would be punishing them for _your_ harassment when they have done nothing. I don't see the reason you have to be nasty when reviewing a story that I have written a long time ago. However, your harassment seem like I have offended you personally in some way though I don't remember, mind giving me pen name if you have one on here on this lovely site.


End file.
